


Emotions

by KurooWesBokuto



Category: RWBY
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, My first fic in general actually, My first fic without original characters, Nightmares, PTSD, Qrow is best uncle, how do I tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooWesBokuto/pseuds/KurooWesBokuto
Summary: Nightmares are the enemy of sleep. What to do when the dreams become too much? Well, luckily for Blake, there's a person with a lot of experience with nightmares.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (implied), Qrow Branwen & Blake Belladonna, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally gonna a fic for Fair Game Week 2020, but I found myself loving writing it as something else. I love the idea of Qrow just being an uncle to all of the kids. 
> 
> Yeah, this is my first attempt at writing for RWBY even though I've been a fan since the very beginning. 
> 
> Tell me what you think...please...I'm standing by for validation

Quietly walking into the kitchen of the safe house, Blake approached the sink. She placed her hands on the counter, staring out the window, the shattered moon providing a soft light, not that she needed it, as a faunus. She sighed shakily, her eyes starting to water a bit. Catching herself being emotional, she made a fist, her nails digging into her palm. Her nightmares were especially bad tonight. 

“Hey Calico.” A rough voice sounded from behind her, alarming Blake.

She spun around immediately ready to attack whoever it was, but was relieved at seeing Qrow standing there. She let her shoulders drop and she looked him in the eyes. Both were in their pajamas, so there wasn’t much of a threat there, but there was still a tense energy in the air around Blake. The older of the two looked at her with narrowed but concerned eyes. “What are you doing up?” He asked, reaching up to behind his head and cracking his neck a bit.

She looked away, the memories of her dreams resurfacing in her mind. “Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep.” She said, defensively. She cringed at her tone, knowing it sounded way too suspicious.

Qrow chuckled, walking further into the room. “Rough night?” He walked over to the cabinets, pulling out a pair of mugs and a couple of tea bags. “When I was a kid, tea usually helped me relax.” He stated. 

Seeing that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon, Blake jumped up and sat on the counter next to where Qrow was preparing the warm drinks. Turning on the sink, he turned to the girl. “You wanna talk about it? I know a thing or two about bad dreams.” He offered, his eyes showing a bit of haunting. He actually was up for the same reason.

He just couldn’t stop thinking about that night when James put out the order for their arrest. Tyrian nearly killed Clover if it wasn’t for Robyn waking up and distracting the serial killer with a well timed bolt. But just because the man was still alive and sleeping currently, Qrow couldn’t help but think about how that fight could’ve gone down if Robyn hadn’t come to.

Blake shook her head, turning away from the older man. “I can’t...not yet.” She whispered, her voice shaking. Qrow smiled sadly, seeing a lot of past behaviors of himself in front of him. He remained quiet as he placed the now full kettle on the stove, before moving to the side, standing across from Blake. He just watched her as she internally struggled with her thoughts. The watering in her eyes began to overflow, the silent tears falling down her cheeks. “He’s dead...why can’t I stop thinking about him?” She sobbed.

Qrow made his way over to Blake, pulling her into a gentle hug. He remembers when Ruby or Yang would have a nightmare when they were young. They were very tactile and hugs typically helped calm them down. It was something he secretly missed, seeing his now teenage nieces grow into strong young women. 

Blake, upon feeling the embrace of the man, let the damn break. Her sobs were the only sound in the kitchen, with Qrow occasionally petting the back of her head. After about two minutes, the scream of the kettle alerted them of their position. Blake pushed Qrow away gently, rubbing her eyes. “Sorry.” She muttered.

“Don’t be sorry kid, we all have emotions.” He stated, walking over to the stove and removing the heated kettle off the burner. He proceeded to pour water into each mug and placed a tea bag in each as well. He placed one of the mugs next to the young woman on the counter. “We all have to fight with them constantly.”

“But why does he still haunt me?” She asked desperately, staring down at her hands.

“You’re talking about that White Fang guy, right?” Qrow asked. All he got was a silent nod as a response, which led him to continue. “Well, from what Yang has told me, the fight you had with him was pretty brutal. Not to mention that it was the first time you killed someone.” He spoke, sipping his scalding drink. Seeing Blake start to shrink in on herself, he continued, “The fact that you are still here, fighting the good fight, even after the trauma that asshole put you through, even after death, says a lot about how strong you are Blake.”

Hearing her actual name from Qrow who gave nicknames to everyone caused Blake to look at the man. He was smiling into his mug, looking at her the way a proud parent would. It reminded her of her own father back on Menagerie. Now that she thinks of it, Qrow and her father would probably get along pretty well, especially now that Qrow gave up his alcohol drinking. They both tend to always be there for the ones they care for. 

She reached next to her, bringing the mug to her lips. The aroma of the tea hit her nose and she gave Qrow a surprised look. He chuckled, “Nightmares are not an unknown thing for me. I find Lemon, Mint and Lavender in my tea tends to help calm me down enough to fall back asleep.” He then placed his now empty mug (How’d he drink it so fast?) in the sink, before turning to Blake. “Someone told me once that I shouldn’t deflect a compliment and now I’m saying the same to you.” He placed a hand on her head, in between her feline ears. “You’re too strong to let this prick have so much power over you, especially in death.” He gave her head a light ruffle, before turning away.

He had just reached the entrance to the kitchen when he heard Blake speak up, “Thanks Uncle Qrow.” She said quietly. Qrow turned to her with wide eyes, but a warm smile on his face. He could see that she was already calming down, which was good.

“Anytime Calico. Now, get some rest. We have a lot planned for the next few days.” He advised, before heading upstairs to his room. He quietly opened and closed the door, approaching the bed as quietly as he could. He lifted the blanket, which alerted the other occupant in the bed. 

“Huh…? Qrow?” Clover opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the man.

Qrow smiled, “Shh...go back to sleep Cloves.” He whispered, climbing into the bed. Clover immediately wrapped an arm around Qrow’s waist, pulling him to his chest. He placed his nose at Qrow’s neck, nuzzling the man, earning a smile from the man. 

“Everything okay?” Clover asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Qrow pushed back against the man, snuggling further into his chest. “Yeah, everything is just fine.” He then lay his head on the pillow, his talk with Blake fueling his thoughts. “Hey Cloves?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love ya, right?”

A small chuckle and a squeeze on his waist was his response. “I did, but I love hearing it anyway.”

Qrow smiled. His own nightmares from earlier now gone. Clover was here, alive. There was no need to let his nightmares have power over him when he had people who loved him. They were there to support him and his nightmares were just that, nightmares. They held no power.

With that final thought, he finally fell asleep to the feeling of the warmth of Clover’s body pressed against his, the Ace Op’s breathing providing the perfect metronome for him to listen to.

There were only peaceful dreams for him the rest of the night.


End file.
